A user device may send a multicast communication via a network. The multicast communication may include a group communication, such as a one-to-many communication or a many-to-many communication. In some cases, when sending the multicast communication, the user device may transmit the multicast communication to a group of destination devices (e.g., by using a multicast Internet protocol (IP) address). The user device may use one or more communication protocols to transmit the multicast communication to the group of destination devices. For example, the user device may use user datagram protocol (UDP) or transmission control protocol (TCP) to transmit multicast communication.